Mitochondria are the cellular organelles that are responsible for the generation of ATP, the synthesis of steroid hormones, the detoxification of environmental toxins, and are the primary target of apoptosis. Although the structure of the mitochondrial membrane and the biochemical processes of the mitochondria are well described, little is understood about the role that the organization and distribution of the mitochondria within the cell has in the function of the mitochondria. Within a cell, individual mitochondria are organized into a dynamic reticulate network collectively called the mitochondrion. Although, the rudiments of the mechanisms that govern mitochondrial morphology have been worked out in a number of model systems, most notably the yeast, Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Little work has been done to show the effects that this organization has in the mitochondrial function. Furthermore, little data are available in the organization of mitochondria in higher metazoans, which have greater diversity of cell type. Many myopathies including Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, Parkinsons' Disease, MELAS, and Kearns-Sayre Syndrome, result in the alteration or disruption of the mitochondrion. Whether these disruptions are the primary effect or simply secondary effect is unclear. The goal of this proposal is to understand the mechanisms that govern the intracellular organization of the mitochondrion by using the Drosophila melanogaster model system. The Drosophila model system provides an outstanding hand-on research experience for undergraduate students allowing many different experimental approaches (genetic, biochemical and cellular) with which to use in this structure/function investigation. This project bridges the gap between the research laboratory and the classroom. The basic concepts of mitochondrial oxidative phosphorylation and electron transport chains are taught early in every biology curriculum. The project plans on using the study of mitochondria morphology to introduce to students the correlation between structure and function: mitochondrion structure and its function.